Severus Snape, czyli piekielnie dobry lokaj
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Severus Snape umiera. Na chwilę. Pan piekieł daje mu drugą szansę, na nowe lepsze życie. Poszukując duszy, która mogłaby go zadowolić, znajduję byłą uczennicę, pragnącą zemsty. Świat magii musi się przygotować na kolejną wojnę.
1. Chapter 1

— Weź... to... weź... to.

Ostatnie chwile mojego, jakże marnego, życia wyglądały żałośnie. Ledwo potrafiłem wydobyć głos z gardła, a kiedy mi się to udało, był to jedynie straszny charkot. Potter nachylał się nade mną z przerażeniem, kiedy moje wspomnienia, w postaci srebrzystego płynu, napełniały fiolkę. Czy wiedziałem, że Czarny Pan mnie zabije? Owszem. Byłem tego świadomy już od bardzo dawna, choć długo zajęło mu rozmyślanie nad tym, dlaczego Czarna Różdżka, nie działa jak powinna. Ostatnią grę, na piekielnej scenie życia, odegrałem idealnie, choć nie sądziłem, że to Nagini zakończy mój żywot. Próbowałem nie myśleć o bólu, który zabijał mnie powoli. Próbowałem nie myśleć o uczuciu, wypływającej ze mnie krwi, która zalała podłogę, tworząc przerażającą abstrakcję. Jedynie patrzyłem w te zielone oczy, skryte za szkłem okularów. Szmaragdowe oczy Lily.

— Spójrz... na... mnie... — wyszeptałem z trudem.

I Potter spełnił ostatnią prośbę swojego znienawidzonego wroga, a ja jestem mu za to wdzięczny, gdyż uważam to za idealny koniec.

I nastała ciemność.

A takiej ciemności nienawidzę najbardziej. W tym cieniu, kryje się zło potężniejsze od Czarnego Pana, potężniejsze od czegokolwiek. Ta mroczna potęga nie pochodzi z ziemi i to mnie właśnie przeraża.

Tułałem się jak ślepiec przez minutę... godzinę... może lata. Nie byłem pewien niczego, a najbardziej niepokoiła mnie myśl, że nie umarłem. Przecież doskonale pamiętam to uczucie "wychodzenia" z ciała, kiedy moja dusza zostawiła to piekło, zwane ziemią. W tym jednym, cudownym momencie nie odczuwałem niczego, nie myślałem o niczym. Byłem wolny, po raz pierwszy odkąd zaistniałem. Jednak nie nacieszyłem się tym doznaniem, gdyż po czasie, którego nie potrafię określić, wylądowałem tutaj. Tutaj, czyli gdzie? Może to najciemniejszy zakamarek mojego, jakże ograniczonego, umysłu? Gdzie zamieszkało przerażające Zło, wraz z cuchnącym Strachem oraz infantylną Nienawiścią? Najgorsza, a zarazem najczęściej odwiedzana przeze mnie część umysłu. Jeśli moim piekłem jest spędzenie tutaj wieczności, to prawdopodobnie najboleśniejsza kara — i jakże słuszna — jaką mogłem dostać. Czyż nie ma niczego straszniejszego od spędzenia wieczności jedynie ze sobą? A gorsza jest świadomość, że to sprawiedliwy wyrok, że nikt się nie pomylił.

Mogłem tak rozmyślać nad swoją porażką zwaną życiem, swoimi — w większości — błędnymi decyzjami. Męczyłem się ze sobą, a to był dopiero początek. To zawsze będzie początek, skoro nie ma końca. Czułem, że Szaleństwo przybyło, zajęło miejsce obok Samotności by, wspierać mnie jakże niedorzecznymi myślami, w tej niekończącej się pokucie.

Błąkałem się Tutaj, mając nadzieję, że wydostanę się Stąd. Nadzieja choć dzielnie towarzyszyła mi, w tej bezsensownej wędrówce to coraz częściej była szykanowana przez Beznadzieję oraz Rzeczywistość. Wiedziałem, że w końcu mnie opuści, a ja stanę się marionetką — znowu — w "dłoniach" Niegodziwej Prawdy.

Wolałbym zniknąć niż w takim towarzystwie, przemierzać nędzny mrok przez resztę czasu.

— Nie wolałbyś, uwierz — odezwał się aksamitny głos.

Zastanawiałem się czy to jeden z moich "przyjaciół" otrzymał dar mowy, czy Szaleństwo zaczęło się mną bawić... Obracałem się, wokół siebie niczym planeta w tym swoim mały, ciemnym wszechświecie, jednak niczego, ani nikogo nie dostrzegłem.

A jednak.

I wszystko jakby zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Światło, od którego przez całe swoje życie uciekałem, było teraz dla mnie niczym zbawienie. Nie mogłem przestać wpatrywać się w ten niewielki punt srebrnego płomienia, który zaczął się mnożyć. Było ich coraz więcej, a ja choć stałem w miejscu, czułem, jakbym się przemieszczał. Może to Ciemność ucieka, odchodzi, zostawia, porzuca mnie? Dzięki ci Merlinie.

— To nie zasługa Merlina, a moja. — Ponownie usłyszałem głos, który wyzwolił mnie od kary, która mimo wszystko mi się należała.

Nie wiedziałem kiedy, znalazłem się w ogromnej marmurowej sali. Niewielkie punkty, które pokonały mrok, okazały się ogniem, który pożerał świece. Także pod sufitem znajdował się wykwintny żyrandol, który mimo tego, że darował światło, nadawał wnętrzu mrocznego oraz tajemniczego klimatu. Podłoga pokryta pentagramami, które towarzyszyły starożytnym runom, tworzyły jedną, spójną, magiczną całość. Spojrzałem w centralny punkt komnaty. W ogromnym, srebrnym tronie, wykonanym w gotyckim klimacie, siedział On. Uśmiechał się lekko, do mnie, jednak nie potrafiłem mu zaufać, przerażał mnie. Na pewno nie przez wygląd, który zapierał dech w piersi. Piękna istota o perłowej skórze, bez skazy oraz białych, długich włosach, które lśniły w półmroku. Wpatrywał się we mnie przymrużonymi, rubinowymi oczami, a długie rzęsy, tworzyły cienie na jego policzkach. Doskonale zbudowane ciało, dłonie niczym stworzone przez wykwintnego lalkarza, który zadbał o najmniejszy szczegół. Przyodziany w czerwono-czarną szatę, wstał ze swojego tronu z taką gracją, iż Lucjusz wydawałby się przy nim prostakiem. Nie wiedziałem jak mam się zachować, jednak coś mi podpowiedziało - może jeden z moich "przyjaciół" - że mam oczekiwać w milczeniu na jego ruch.

— Severus Snape...

Odezwał się głos za mną, zerknąłem na właściciela wypowiedzianych słów, a był to ów mężczyzna. Jak on tak szybko się tu znalazł?

— Śmierciożerca, który przez miłość — prychnął — postanowił przejść na jasną stronę, by bronić jedynego potomka swojej Miłości oraz Nienawiści, czyli Złotego Chłopca.

— Zgadza się... — potwierdziłem, choć doskonale wiedziałem, że to nie jest konieczne. Chciałem, zapytać się kim jest, gdzie jesteśmy, jednak czy to nie jest oczywiste? Zło było wszędzie, cierpienie oraz ból. Nie miałem żadnych wątpliwości.

— Tak, jestem Szatanem.

Stałem, wpatrzony w Pana Piekieł, choć sala ta nie wydawała się, być miejscem, gdzie trafiają takie szumowiny jak ja. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się tylko, popijając prawdopodobnie wino. Chwila, skąd on je wziął... Ach tak, to przecież Lucyfer. Potężniejszy od Czarnego Pana, to z pewności. Z jego pomocą można byłoby zdobyć wszystko - dosłownie. Czułem tą mroczną moc bijąca od niego, przyciągała mnie i to o wiele bardziej, niż kilka lat temu, magia Voldemorta. Potęga, władza, moc. On to wszystko ma...

— Spokojnie, dam ci to, czego oczekujesz, Severusie. Choć obydwaj dobrze wiemy, że gardzisz tym wszystkim, tak samo jak tego pragniesz - przechylił głowę, dotykając językiem swoich kłów.

— Tak... Panie. Masz rację. — Ledwo co umarłem z ręki jednego pana, by dostać kolejnego. Wieczna marionetka.

— Marionetka? Nie wydaje mi się, choć może ty to tak odczuwasz... Wyjaśnię ci, dlaczego znalazłeś się w Transitus est a me, a nie w Niebie czy choćby tam gdzie się spodziewałeś.

Machnął ręką, a na jednej ze ścian ukazały się ogromne, gotyckie wrota, które przerażały mnie... Demony, które rozszarpywały ludzi na kawałki, przypiekały ogniem, nabijały na pal, węże dusiły winnych i kąsały. Ból, cierpienie, przerażenie było wymalowane na wyrzeźbionych postaciach. Czyli tak naprawdę wygląda Piekło?

— Nie. Oczywiście, że nie. Cierpienie fizyczne to domena Ziemi, życia doczesnego. Kiedy żyłeś, najbardziej obawiałeś się bólu, prawda? — Kiwnąłem głową na znak zgody. — Sam, więc widzisz. Piekło to nic innego niż, to co przeżywałeś sam w tej Przeklętej Ciemności, jednakże twoja kara została zmniejszona. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko, jednak pierw to...

Ponownie machnął swoją idealną dłonią, a drzwi zaczęły otwierać się powoli, uwalniając potworne krzyki Winnych, jak i ciemność. Zamknąłem oczy, chciałem zasłonić uszy... Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem takiego cierpienia, takiego zawodzenia, wołania o pomoc. To było nie do wytrzymania, miałem ochotę płakać z żalu, choć prawie nigdy nie żałowałem ofiar, które zostały poświęcone przeze mnie, na usługach Czarnego Pana. Krzyki dotknęły mej duszy, powodując niemiłosierny ból. Upadłem na ziemię, trzymając się za serce, które zaczęło przeraźliwie szybko bić. Dźwięki te rozrywały mnie od środka, jakby kilkanaście cruciatusów rzucono w jednym czasie na moją osobę. Wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę Lucyfera, który zamknął wrota.

— Takie cierpienie może wywołać jedynie ból psychiczny. Winni są zamknięci w swoich celach, których nie da się otworzyć. Nigdy. Miejsce za tymi drzwiami jest ich więzieniem na wieki, cierpią i będą cierpieć. Każdy z Winnych ma swojego demona, można to uznać za odpowiednik Anioła Stróża. To oni sprawiają im ból, wraz z Samotnością... Tak, Samotność to chyba ich największy wróg oraz największy Kat. Kiedyś samotnicy, dzisiaj cierpią przez Samotność.

— Ja tam nie trafię? — zapytałem niepewnie, wpatrując się we wrota... Czy zasługuję, by tam się znaleźć? Prawdopodobnie tak.

— Nie zasługujesz. Twoja kara została już spłacona. Wcześniej Ciemność pochłonęła cię, a Samotność nie mogła odpuścić sobie tejże uczty. Ach... Samotność to odpowiednik Dementorów, tylko w Piekle ma większą moc. Kontynuując, odpokutowałeś, jesteś czysty, jednak twoje występki nie pozwoliły ci na wstęp do Nieba, po prostu cię tam nie chcieli. Może wyda ci się to dziwne, jednak sprawiedliwość i tu panuje, a skoro zostałeś naznaczony, jako "Ten, który umarł przez Miłość" musisz być wyjątkowo potraktowany...

— To znaczy? — Wyjątkowo potraktowany? W Piekle? Zostanę demonem?

— Jesteś bardzo bystry, Severusie. Zostaniesz mianowanym demonem, jednym z moich sług, sługa Lucyfera, pomiot Ciemności i w końcu prawdziwym Śmierciozercą.

Nie wiedziałem, o co mu chodzi. Wpatrywałem się w szoku, w jego piękne krwiste oczy, na co on jedynie pstryknął palcami. Jak się domyśliłem, było to wezwanie, gdyż poczułem w sali nową potęgę, mniejszą, ale jednak...

— Jest kilka rodzajów demonów. Strażnicy, Zwodzący, Invictusi, Główne Demony, Arystokracja. Jednak ty zostaniesz _Liberum Dæmonium_. Względnie wolnym demonem, który będzie żył wiecznie, a twoim pożywieniem będą dusze ludzkie. Jak mówiłem, prawdziwy śmierciożerca. Sebastianie...

Odwróciłem się, by spojrzeć na wzywaną osobę, która szła za dzieckiem... Wyglądał niczym czternastoletni Draco, jednak włosy miał szare. Młody arystokrata, o krwistych oczach, z gracją zmierzał w naszą stronę. Zdjął z głowy cylinder, lekko kłaniając się Lewiatanowi. Na mnie nawet nie spojrzał. Przeniosłem wzrok, na młodego mężczyznę, który nosił się w XIX-wiecznym uniformie lokaja. Była to piękna postać o kruczoczarnych włosach, jak moje, jednak jego były wyjątkowe... Po prostu piękne. Pierwszy raz poczułem się jak nic niewarte stworzenie z powodu, wyglądu.

— Panie mój zapominasz, do kogo należy Sebastian. Kiedy wzywasz jego, wzywasz i mnie.

— Młody Phantomhive... Choć już nie tak młody... Dawno cię nie wdziałem, ostatni raz spotkaliśmy się sześćdziesiąt lat temu. Jak się domyślam, nic się nie zmieniło. — Jak na Szatana był wyjątkowo towarzyski. Ledwo o tym pomyślałem, a on się uśmiechnął pod nosem.

— Świat się zmienił... Stracił swój urok, stracił jedyne co miał, czyli piękno planety. Nienawidzę tego, co stało się z moją rezydencją, choć sam ją zostawiłem.

— Już niedługo koniec, nie trzeba się tym zamartwiać, to tylko świat doczesny. Wybacz, że przejdę, od razu, do głównego tematu jednak Severus na pewno chce jak najszybciej rozpocząć swoje nowe życie jako demon. Sebastian to jeden z najdłużej istniejących Liberum Dæmonium, potrzebny mi jest do przemiany, jak i inicjacji.

— W takim razie jest do twojej dyspozycji, panie. — Chłopiec usunął się na bok, a ja nie miałem pojęcia, o co chodzi, nie pierwszy raz, od kiedy tu jestem.

Lewiatan oraz tak zwany Sebastian przeszli na środek sali, kierując się w stronę rubinowych drzwi, które pojawiły się w chwili przybycia zakapturzonych postaci, kłaniających się Lucyferowi. Otworzyły wrota, jednak nie weszły do tajemniczej sali, a zamiast tego zniknęły za drzwiami Piekła. Skierowałem się za dwoma bóstwami, wchodząc do pięciościennej komnaty, zdobionej pentagramami, runami, znakami pogańskimi, a także słowami ludzi, które pochodziły z różnych rejonów Ziemi. Czerwień oraz czerń dominowały w pomieszczeniu, tworząc, po złączeniu, różnorodne barwy, w zależności od natężenia srebrnych świec. Mroczne cienie, ogników poruszały się po ścianach, niczym poganie podczas swoich rytualnych tańców. Przeszedłem na środek sali, obserwując Lewiatana oraz Sebastiana, który zdjął jedną z rękawiczek, przy czym ukazał czarny pentagram, jawiący się na jego dłoni. Król Piekieł rzucił swoje szaty, o piekielnych barwach, na marmurową posadzkę, rozpinając, po chwili śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Ukazał tym samym swoje czyste, blade ciało, na którym zaczęły pojawiać się tajemnicze znaki całkiem mi nieznane.

— _Abecedarium daemonia_— odezwał się Lucyfer, przerywając tym samym mroczną ciszę. — Język demonów. Severusie stań między nami — powiedział to prawie szeptem, zamykając oczy.

Zrobiłem co kazał, choć czułem się przy tym bardzo idiotycznie. Cudowną chwile wybrałem sobie, na zastanawianie się, czy nie wyglądam jak idiota, stojąc bezradnie, między dwoma potęgami. Odetchnąłem cicho, zastanawiając się, co mnie czeka. Czy rzeczywiście nie lepiej, było by zniknąć, pożegnać się z życiem, pożegnać się z myśleniem, które niszczy?

— Severusie nie rozpraszaj się. Zaczynamy. _I, qui est dux in infernum transmittere potentia mortalis huius partis. Immortalis est, pulchram potens magia infernum fient. Serviam diebus usque ad consummationem saeculi, in terra, tempus Apocalyps_ — skończył mówić, a znaki na jego ciele rozniosły się po komnacie, po czym czerwonym piorunem wbiły się w moje ciało. Upadłem na ziemię, zszokowany odczuciem palenia się moich wnętrzności. Mentalny ogień, spalał moje ciało, lecz bardziej dotknął mej duszy. Wypalał uczucia, które zostały, jednak inne. Wypalał część wspomnień, które kiedyś ważne, teraz nie miały znaczenia. Uniosłem głowę, wpatrując się w mojego nowego pana, czekając na kontynuację przemiany.

— _Servom inferni, confirmamus et angelus foederis inter mortalis sunt. Cogor novus daemon auxilium gratuitum, quod creatum est bonum et malum _— głos Sebastiana rozbrzmiał w komnacie, pozwalając mi pierwszy raz się usłyszeć. Ponownie poczułem ból, jednak tym razem tylko w prawej dłoni. Zmiana została zapieczętowana, pojawieniem się na mojej prawej dłoni zielono - czarnego pentagramu, z wężem pośrodku, który pożerał własną głowę.

— Wstań Severusie — powstałem, więc, patrząc w oczy Szatana. — Witaj wśród swoich, a teraz pierwsza dusza, by uczcić początek twojego, nowego życia. Wprowadzić Czarnego Pana.

Wrota otworzyły się, a w progu stanęły wcześniejsze zakapturzone postacie. Prowadziły na łańcuchach nikogo innego jak Voldemorta, który wyglądał mizernie. Nie był już potęgą, jego oblicze nie wydawało się już tak przerażające. Był niczym, zwyczajna kupka prochu, imitacja duszy. Tyle z niego zostało.

— Podzielił swoją duszę na siedem części, teraz cierpi siedem razy mocniej. Chciwość gubi człowieka, a szczególnie tak głupiego. Częstuj się Severusie. Ta marna dusza ma jedynie zapoczątkować twój apetyt - uśmiechnął się, wskazując dłonią na moją ofiarę.

Podszedłem do Czarnego Pana, Voldemorta, Toma Riddle'a, łapiąc go za szyję, zbliżając jego twarz do swojej, wypowiadając ciche "żegnaj". Niczym dementor pochłonąłem jego duszę, smakując jego uczuć, wspomnień, marzeń, strachów. Otworzyłem oczy gwałtownie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaką jestem potęgą. Ostatni błysk zniknął z oczu Czarnego Pana, ostatnie uczucia spłynęły z jego wężowej twarzy, kiedy wzmocniłem uścisk na jego szyi, a on zamienił się w proch. Spojrzałem na swoją dłoń, gdzie spoczywał szary proszek, resztki po Voldemorcie. "Z prochu powstałeś i w proch się obrócisz". Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, strzepując brud, wspomnienia ze swojej bladej dłoni.

— Severusie, idź i rób, czego zapragniesz. _Vos liberi_.

Minął miesiąc od mojej przemiany, jednak nadal nie znalazłem odpowiedniej dusz, która mogłaby zaspokoić mój apetyt. Każdy człowiek wydawał się taki sam. Tak samo proste uczucia, potrzeby, strachy. Tak samo proste dusze, które nie wyrażają niczego. Szarzy, myślący, że są wyjątkowi. Nieraz obserwowałem ich z wysokich budynków, zastanawiając się, czy sam taki byłem. Nieraz spacerowałem wśród nich, zastanawiając się czy również byłem niczym szary dym, szkodzący, niepotrzebny. Nieraz wchodziłem do barów, zastanawiając się czy mój umysł był równie ograniczony co ich. Odkąd stałem się demonem, zacząłem widzieć więcej. Piękno świata nie stało mi się obce, a niebo okazało się być czymś nieosiągalnym.

Idąc zatłoczoną londyńską ulicą, zatrzymałem się na chwile, by popatrzeć na swoje nowe ciało. Nie widziałem tam siebie, stary Severus skrył się po powłoką nowego oblicza. Nabrałem wyglądu arystokraty, nos nie wydawał się już krzywy, wszystkie niedoskonałości twarzy, jak i reszty ciała zniknęły. Czerń moich oczu pogłębiła się, czasem zamieniając się w szkarłat. Jednak najbardziej podobały mi się moje długie włosy, które opadały delikatnie na ramiona. Gdyby Lucjusz nie był w Azkabanie, zdechłby z zazdrości. Przynajmniej teraz wyglądam od niego lepiej, od tej bogatej, arystokratycznej szui. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem, ruszając dalej przez stęchłe miasto, pełne mentalnych trupów, zastanawiając się, czy gdzieś tam jest dusza, która mnie zaspokoi.

— _Severus... Severus... Dlaczego?_

Stałem na szczycie Big Bena, kiedy usłyszałem... to. Nie wiem czy było to łkanie, wołanie o pomoc, czy po prostu obce myśli, w nieznany mi sposób wdarły się do mojej głowy. Zaciekawiło mnie to. Pierwszy raz od stania się sługą Ciemności wydarzyło się coś tak dziwnego. Bardziej jednak mnie zastanawiało, dlaczego ktoś myśli o mnie. Umarłem ponad miesiąc temu jako mężczyzna znienawidzony przez wszystkich. Nikt nie miał po mnie zapłakać, nawet Potter, który poznał z pewnością prawdę. Zerknąłem w dół, na miasto jednak nie zauważyłem niczego nadzwyczajnego.

— _Snape... Severus... Mógł żyć, ale... Dlaczego pozwolił na to? _

Znany mi, głos kobiety rozchodził się w moich głowie, tworząc zamieszanie. Nie mogłem o niczym innym myśleć jak o tej tajemniczej po postaci, która łkała za mną. Ciekawość nie chciała dać mi spokoju.

Po chwili stałem już wśród Londyńczyków, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym ruszyłem za głosem. Śmiałem się w duchu z siebie, gdyż nawet go nie słyszałem fizycznie, to wszystko działo się w mojej głowie... A mimo to wiedziałem gdzie iść, niczym słaby mężczyzna przyciągany przez wille, niczym marionetka kierowana przez Mistrza, szedłem wytyczoną mi ścieżką. Jednak cechy człowieka zakorzeniły się we mnie głęboko, skoro w tej chwili w mojej duszy rozgrywa się burza uczuć, z deszczem ciekawości spływającym po moim wnętrzu wraz z huraganem zniecierpliwienia, który zamiast niszczyć, podsyca wszystkie uczucia na swojej drodze.

Czułem chłodny wiatr na mojej skórze, która właśnie poznała dotyk wody z Morza Północnego. Jednak jak na demona przystało, uczucia cielesne było tylko ciekawym dodatkiem, których w pewnym sensie nie było. Ból, gorąc, chłód były czymś innym, niż za czasów, kiedy byłem człowiekiem. Teraz nie miały większej wartości, nie zwracałem na nie uwagi. W tej chwili liczyła się tylko ta skulona istota. Stałem na skale, wystającej ze ściany Azkabanu, kilkadziesiąt metrów nad morzem, dokładniej nad skałami. Wpatrywałem się przez zakratowane okno na dziewczynę, której nie mogłem nazwać człowiekiem. Wyglądała jak kreatura, z poobijanym oraz zakrwawionym ciałem. Jej, kiedyś bursztynowe oczy, dzisiaj były puste, pozbawione życia. Brudne włosy lepiły się od ziemi oraz czegoś jeszcze, jednak nie byłem pewny, co to było.

Żywy trup siedział w jednej z celi Azkabanu, powtarzając moje imię od czasu do czasu, przepraszając oraz pytając się Przestrzeni, dlaczego ja. Znałem ją. Marika Snape była kimś nieproszonym w moim życiu, przynosiła jedynie problemy. Pamiętam to jak dzisiaj kiedy, kilka lat temu McGonagall przedstawiła mi ją jako nową uczennice. Miała szesnaście lat, nie mogła przecież w tym wieku zostać przyjętą do szkoły... A jednak mogła. Albus zawsze dostawał tego, czego chciał, a jej w Hogwarcie pragnął. Dlaczego? Tego nie wiem, jednak dane mi było poznać fakt, iż dziewczyna nie przydała mu się do niczego. McGonagall wprowadziła ją do Hogwartu, jednak to ja, jak zwykle, byłem najbardziej pokrzywdzony. Ile plotek było o mnie oraz o tej nieznośnej dziewczynie, trudno nawet zliczyć. Później dodatkowe zajęcia, prośby Albusa o pilnowanie jej, o szkolenie. Miałem dość jego manipulacji, ale robiłem, co kazał. Do czasu.

Skończyła szkołę odeszła, nie widziałem jej aż trzy lata. Kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił, dziewczyna przyłączyła się do niego. Możliwe, że to był jej największy błąd. Riddle wiedział, że gówniara mu się do niczego nie przyda, nawet podczas walki byłaby bezużyteczna. Bellatrix ucieszyła się, kiedy dostała prezent, a dokładniej Marikę, od Voldemorta. Panna Snape stała się zabawką kobiety, która była niezrównoważona psychicznie oraz kochała tortury. Nieraz krzyki dziewczyny roznosiły się po Malfoy Manor, jednak z czasem zaczęły cichnąć, jakby panna Snape przyzwyczajała się do bólu lub jej życie powoli uciekało, stawało się coraz bledsze, cichsze. Pamiętam, kiedy pomyliłem pokoje w rezydencji Malfoy'a. Bella pożyczała Zabawkę innym śmierciożercom, a oni korzystali z niewinnej istoty, gwałcąc ja godzinami, czekając, aż ta zemdleje. Nigdy nic nie zrobiłem, nie mogłem oraz nie chciałem.

Patrzyłem na dziewczynę, która nigdy nie skrzywdziła drugiego człowieka, która była niewolnikiem śmierciożerców, która została zamknięta w Azkabanie za to iż na lewej ręce miała wypalony Mroczny Znak. Wiele śmierciożerców uciekło, jednak ją złapali tą, która była niewinna. Niesprawiedliwość kłuła w oczy, jak i w serce ukazując mi po raz kolejny, że nadal jestem po części człowiekiem.

— Severusie...

Znowu wypowiedziała moje imię, znowu... O co tej kobiecie chodzi? Nie zdążyłem nawet pomyśleć, gdyż drzwi celi otworzyły się. Metal zadźwięczał, kiedy uderzył o kamienne ściany. Dziewczyna wstała, patrząc się na dwóch mężczyzn, wchodzących do środka, zamykających za sobą "klatkę".

— Widzę, że panienka żywsza. To dobrze. Te kilka godzin będzie dla ciebie bardzo męczących — jeden z nich zbliżył się do Mariki, łapiąc ją za podbródek, po czym jedną rękę wsunął pod jej cienkie ubranie.

Merlinie, a więc to tak... Wyszła z jednego więzienia, by trafić do drugiego, znowu jako zabawka erotyczna. Mógłbym dalej rozmyślać oraz śmiać się nad losem młodej kobiety, jednak w końcu to poczułem. Ta dusza była tu, przede mną. Nienawiść, chęć zemsty, a jednocześnie spokój jaki panował w jej wnętrzu, nie pozwalał mi odejść stąd bez panny Snape. Mimo tego, że była torturowana znaczną część życia to nie użalała się nad sobą, chciała jedynie wymierzyć sprawiedliwość, chciała być wolna, zobaczy ostatni raz las, po czym umrzeć. Dusza kobiety była jak otwarta księga. Nawet teraz, kiedy mężczyźni rozebrali ją do naga, zaczynając od zbyt brutalnej gry wstępnej, to ona myślała tylko o... kimś. O kim?

— Severus...

— Suko. — Drugi strażnik uderzył dziewczynę, powodując tym samym, że rany na jej twarzy otworzyły się. — On nie żyje, zamknij mordę, bo inaczej tak się zerżnę, że się wykrwawisz.

— Sev...

Nie zdążyła dokończyć, kiedy jeden z nich uderzył ją łańcuchem. Krzyk gwałconej rozniósł się po celi, rozniósł się w moich myślach.

Kiedy pierwszy wchodził w nią brutalnie, rozrywają od środka, drugi walił w nią metalowym łańcuchem, zostawiając po sobie rubinowe ślady oraz połamane żebra. Krew spływała z niej niczym deszcze, a spomiędzy nóg wypływał szkarłatny strumień, tworząc gdzieś dalej krwawe jezioro. Ciało pokryte było galaktycznymi odcieniami oraz zielenią. Sina, blada, zakrwawiona. Tyle z niej zostało. Paleta barw, na kawałku mięsa. Jednak ta dusza! Tak inna, niż wszystkie.

— Severusie proszę... — błagalny ton, pełen nadziei pozwolił mi stawić się na wezwanie.

Już po chwili znalazłem za mężczyznami, dziewczyna mnie ujrzała. Uśmiechnęła się — może myślała, że to sen lub koniec. Wyciągnęła do mnie rękę, jednak jeden z mężczyzn złapał za nią, łamiąc jej kruche palce. Kolejny krzyk, kolejny strach w duszy. "Oby to nie była prawa ręka, jak będę malować" powtarzała jej dusza, a oczy były skupione na mnie w wyczekiwaniu.

— Zabij ich, zabij! — udało jej się krzyknąć, a ja z chęcią przyjąłem rozkaz.

Chwyciłem jednego z oprawców, ciągnąc do góry. Był zaskoczony, przerażony. Zanim z kręciłem mu kark, uśmiechnąłem się, po czym odrzuciłem truchło w kąt celi. Chrupnięcie kości pierwszego mężczyzny oraz jego strach dodał mi tylko zapału do zabicia drugiego sukinsyna. Podszedłem do niego spokojnie, bez pośpiechu. Chwyciłem go za szyję, po czym wbiłem swoje szpony w jego ohydne, miękkie ciało, szukając serca. Babrałem się w jego wnętrznościach, czując metaliczny odór krwi. Ślizgałem się palcami po jego narządach, co było wyjątkowo zabawne. Złapałem za serce, po czym ścisnąłem je lekko. Pulsowało w mojej dłoni, nadal pompując krew, nadal pracując dla tego śmiecia. Serce, symbol miłości... a może kawał mięcha? Nie ważne, wylądowało w ocenie, a drugi trup leżał na pierwszym. Cóż za artystyczny nieład.

Dziewczyna leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, chyba się modląc. Wierząca? Zadziwiające.

— Zgadzasz się? — zapytałem, po czym ukląkłem przy niej, okrywając jej ciało swoim płaszczem.

— Zabiłeś ich? — wyszeptała z zamkniętymi oczami. Usta jej wykrzywiły się w lekki uśmiech.

— Zabiłem, ale czy...

— Bali się? — przerwała mi.

— Byli przerażeni, panno Snape. — Podniosłem ją z ziemi, na co ta syknęła, nadal nie otwierając oczu. — Zabiorę cię stąd, jednak najpierw musisz na mnie spojrzeć.

Podniosła powoli powieki. Uśmiechnąłem się za zadowoleniem, kiedy spostrzegłem, iż na jej prawym oku widniał pentagram, taki sam jak na mojej dłoni. Kontrakt został podpisany, kiedy zabiłem jej gwałcicieli, a posiądę jej duszę, po tym jak zabiję resztę ludzi, którzy sprawili jej ból. Jednym machnięciem dłoni, rozwaliłem ścianę Azkabanu, po czym z gracją skoczyłem do morza. Nowy okres w życiu panny Snape właśnie się rozpoczął.

— Severusie, czy wszystko zostało załatwione? — Stała w progu mojej hotelowej sypialni, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Oczywiście, pani. Zaraz wyruszymy do twojego nowego domu.

— Czy zostałam uniewinniona? Co z morderstwami strażników?

— Tak. Inny więzień został o to oskarżony, a twoje akta zostały wyczyszczone, pani. Masz też nową tożsamość.

— Cudownie. — Klasnęła w dłonie. — Od dzisiaj jestem Mariką Malfoy? Rezydencja oraz majątek Malfoy'ów są przepisane na mnie?

— Tak. Zdobyłem potrzebne dokumenty oraz sfałszowałem dowody. Nikt z ministerstwa nie zorientował się, iż tak naprawdę masz niewiele wspólnego z Malfoy'ami, pani. Lucjusz dostał wyrok dożywotniego pobytu w Azkabanie, Draco został zamordowany, podobnie jak Bellatrix, a Narcyza trafiła do św. Munga. Nie mogła przeboleć tak wielkiej straty, więc wybrała najprostszą drogę — oszalała. Byłaś jedyna osobą, która mogła zdobyć majątek tego starego rodu, pani.

— Nie jest mi jej szkoda. Nigdy mi nie pomogła, kiedy jej siostra zabawiała się mną, kiedy cięła mnie, kiedy... — przerwała, przecierając oczy. — Nie ważne. Chodźmy już. Chce już być w domu.

Nigdy nie sądziłem, iż zostanę lokajem, że będę usługiwał byłej uczennicy. Jako człowiek uznałbym to za wielkie poniżenie, jednak jako demon czuję, że jestem do tego stworzony. Życie na usługach panny Malfoy, okazało się naprawdę ciekawe. Żyłem w miejscu, gdzie spotykałem się z moim byłym panem oraz "przyjaciółmi". Jednak teraz Malfoy Manor nie było mroczną rezydencją, która cuchnęła śmiercią, złem oraz tchórzostwem. Był to świat Mariki, która chętnie opowiadała o tym co robili jej śmierciożercy.

— Severusie... — Lubiła wypowiadać moje imię, mówiła mi o tym nie raz. Zazwyczaj podczas kolacji zbierało jej się na zwierzanie się. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Siedziała przy stole jedząc ciasto czekoladowe — jej ulubione.

— Tak, pani?

— Nie sądziłam, że będę mogła tu mieszkać. Udawałam odważną, ale Strach wciąż był ze mną. Wyczułeś to, prawda? Bałam się, iż wspomnienia zawładną moim umysłem i nie będę mogła dalej żyć, jednak pomogłeś mi. Oczywiście nie z miłości — nagle jej ton głosu przybrał na powadze. Wstała. — Moja dusza cię przyciąga prawda? Nie widzę w niej nic wyjątkowego, to wrak.

Skierowała się do salonu, po czym siadła w jednym ze skórzanych foteli. Wpatrywała się w ogień w kominku, jednocześnie podwijając swoją koszulę. Dostrzegłem jedno z poparzeń, zdobiących jej blada skórę.

— Zastanawiam się, czy Lily Evans także by cię kusiła. Była dobra, prawda? Uratowała Harry'ego. Kochałeś ją... — Spojrzała na mnie, wyczekując mojej reakcji, jednak ja nic nie czułem. Evans stała się odległym wspomnieniem, a miłość starego Severusa zniknęła, podczas przemiany. Była dla mnie nikim.

— Moja pani, Lily Evans to odległe wspomnienie.

— I dobrze — rzekła zadowolona. — Siadaj i słuchaj. — Zrobiłem co kazała, zająłem miejsce w drugim fotelu. — W Azkabanie są inne szuje, które miały czelność mnie dotykać, chce się ich pozbyć. Nie wiem ile nam zajmie szukanie śmierciożerców, którzy uciekali, jednak oni teraz nie są ważne.

— Zajmiemy się nimi, jednak musisz wypocząć. Twoje żebra nie są w idealnym stanie, niektóre rany jeszcze się nie zagoiły. Nie chcesz ich zabić w takim złym stanie, prawda?

— Prawda, Severusie. Zapomniałeś o dodaniu "moja pani" jednak wybaczam. To brzmi idiotycznie, mów mi po imieniu. Właśnie... Jak to jest służyć osobie, którą kiedyś sam poniżałeś, miałeś za nic? Czujesz się może choć trochę zażenowany, czy twoja nowa natura nie pozawala ci na to? — uśmiechnęła się z wyższością, podchodząc do mnie.

— Nie muszę się czuć zażenowany, jeśli w zamian dostanę to... — Wskazałem na kobietę, na co ta zmrużyła jedynie oczy.

— Nie zadowala mnie ta odpowiedź.

— Doskonale o tym wiem. — Usiadła mi na kolanach, nadal wpatrując się w ogień.

— Zawsze chciałam mieć cię na własność, zawsze. Wiesz o tym, że kiedy okazało się, iż nie posiadam żadnych specjalnych umiejętności Dumbledore przestał się całkowicie mną interesować?

— Wiem o tym, nie dało się nie zauważyć.

— Właśnie, jednak na pewno nie wiesz, że to on mnie wysłał do Czarnego Pana. Kazał mi mieć na ciebie oko. Wiedział, że jesteś mi bliski...

Słuchałem nie wierząc w to co mówi, choć tak naprawdę Albus był zdolny poświęcić młodą kobietę dla informacji o mnie. Wykorzystał głupie zauroczenie Mariki, wepchnął ją do piekła na ziemi. Cóż za parszywe stworzenie, jak się cieszę, że to ja pozbyłem się tego sukinsyna.

— W każdym razie skończyło się tak, że zleciał sobie z wieży przy twojej pomocy — uśmiechnęła się po nosem — i nikt nie mógł mnie uratować. Po pewnym czasie Zakon miał się mną zająć, jednak nie udało się. Po upadku Czarnego Pana, po krótkim procesie wtrącili mnie do Azkabanu. Jedynym dowodem na moje rzekome zbrodnie było to. U

niosła lewą rękę, podwijając koszule. Mroczny znak jawił się na jej poranionej skórze.

— Wielka sprawiedliwość. A kiedy sądziłam, że zdechnę w więzieniu to znowu mnie gwałcili każdego dnia. — Wstała. — Świat magii, tak bardzo kurwa piękny. Niedobrze mi się robi. Żadna strona nie była dobra. Dumbledore nie różnił się niczym od Voldemorta. Zakon od śmierciożerców. Jedyne co ich odróżniało od siebie to użycie innych słów, by przerzucić naiwnych ludzi na swoją stronę. Piękne idee tak zwanej dobrej strony były tylko mamieniem, Czarny Pan przynajmniej się nie krył, że chce większość zabić — uśmiechnęła się do mnie, kierując się na piętro. — Przygotuj mi kąpiel, pomożesz mi się umyć.

Wstałem ruszając za nią. Kim stała się osoba idąca przede mną? Aniołem z sercem Szatana. Sama nie wiedziała, czy kocha ten świat i mu wybacza, czy każdego nienawidzi i chce zemsty. Jednak nawet jeśli wybierze to pierwsze to zemsta i tak się dokona. Z mojej ręki.

Rozpiąłem jej koszulę, która opadła na marmurowe płytki, łazienki. Uniosłem ją lekko, wsadzając do ciepłej wody, na co cicho odetchnęła. Marika już dawno przestała się wstydzić nagości wobec mnie, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek tak było. Dobrze wiedziała, ze nic jej nie zrobię, sama też była przekonana, że nie było na co patrzeć. Blizny zdobiły jej całe ciało, a niektóre cięcia były ciągle otwarte. Kolorowe siniaki, wycięte fragmenty skóry, rany kłute i wiele innych. Wszystko to próbowałem uleczyć poprzez eliksiry, jednakże nie jestem Bogiem czy Szatanem, niektóre skazy na ciele zostaną z nią do końca życia.

— Severusie zmieniłeś się, wiesz? Podoba mi się twój nowy wygląd, jednak jako straszny drań z lochów podobałeś mi się bardziej. Nie tęsknisz za tym jaki byłeś?

— Po tym co przeżyłem w Piekle, nie.

— Jak tam jest? — zapytała zaciekawiona, uśmiechając się lekko. Bawiła się moimi włosami.

— Nie chcesz wiedzieć, a nawet jeśli, to niczego ci nie zdradzę. Przyzwyczaj się do myśli, że twoja dusza nie trafi nawet do piekła po tym jak spełnię warunki kontraktu.

— Wiem o tym, przestań mi o tym przypominać, Snape. Denerwuje mnie to. Gdybyś się wtedy nie pokazał to nadal miałabym szansę na Niebo, ale demony mają za zadanie kusić, prawda?

— Taki jest nasz żywot.

— Innemu bym odmówiła, ale nie tobie. Może też spłacę u ciebie dług...

— Dług? Nie wydaje mi się, bym kiedyś ci pomógł — prychnąłem.

— Nie miałeś umrzeć, starzec mnie oszukał. Męczyłam się z twoją śmiercią, przez dłuższy czas.

— Słyszałem — przez chwile była zdziwiona, jednak po chwili się rozpromieniła.

— W to nie wątpię, Severusie. Umyj mnie.

— Oczywiście.

— Położysz się ze mną?

— Powinnaś przestać zadawać to pytanie. Usypiasz w moich ramionach od pierwszego dnia kiedy stałem się twoim sługą - rzuciła we mnie poduszką, obrażona.

— Wyjdź stąd, śpię sama. Jutro chce się wybrać do Ministerstwa Magii. Prorok Codzienny powinien poznać prawdę o Albusie Dumbledorze, prawda?

— Oczywiście, o której mam cię obudzić?

— Nie fatyguj się, to ja obudzę ciebie. Moimi krzykami, będę mieć koszmary. Teraz wyjdź.

— Snape obudź się, obudź... Już ich nie ma... — krzyczała, rozdrapując swoje rany. Pościel była zakrwawiona, tak samo jak jej ciało. Zaczęła się uspokajać, szybciej oddychać. Głos jej był zachrypnięty, złapała mnie za rękę.

— Już nie jestem Snape, a Malfoy, Severusie. Zapomniałeś?

— Nie pasuje ci to nazwisko. Nie będę tak się do ciebie zwracał — zaśmiała się.

— Miałeś mi służyć, a i tak się sprzeciwiasz. Niech ci będzie. Zmień pościel, chce spać.

Po niedługiej chwili Marika spała wtulona we mnie. Minusem bycia demonem jest brak snu. Mogłem się tylko wpatrywać w kobietę leżącą obok mnie, która jeszcze chwilę temu krzyczała, jak wtedy w celi w Azkabanu. Teraz była spokojna, uśmiechała się lekko. Wydawać by się mogło, że do szczęścia jestem potrzebny jej tylko ja.

— Mówi, więc pani, że Albus Dumbledore był zwykłym mordercą? — Młody mężczyzna, słuchał z niedowierzaniem opowieści Mariki. Stałem za nią, przez nikogo nierozpoznany, czekając, aż skończy się ten żałosny wywiad. Dziennikarz wydawał się być idiotą. Widocznie w tej branży każdy musi się odznaczać wyjątkowym debilizmem, by dostać daną posadę.

— Niewyraźnie mówię? Albus Dumbledore zlecił mi misję, skazując mnie na tortury z ręki Bellatrix Lestrange oraz innych śmierciożerców. Po jego śmierci nikt mnie nie uratował ponieważ, nie wiedział, że byłam wtyczką. Po upadku Czarnego Pana Zakon wtrącił mnie do Azkabanu, po czym strażnicy gwałcili mnie. Pan jest debilem? — zapytała tego idiotę, który nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.

— Jest, wyjdź stąd Mark, ja się zajmę panią. — Rita Skeeter. Marika aż się rozpromieniła na jej widok. Dobrze wiedziałem dlaczego. Jej artukuł zadowoli jej pragnienie zemsty na całej organizacji Albusa. Ośmieszy Pottera jak i resztę. Marika Snape dopiero rozpoczyna swoją zemstę.


	2. Rozdział 2

_**Dumbledore — kat szpiega, Zakon Feniksa — sekta kata**_

_Minął ponad rok od śmierci jednego z największych czarodziei: Albusa Dumbledore'a. Człowiek ten nadal zamieszkuje w pamięci ludzi i stanowi wz__ór dla wielu młodych czarodziei, którzy dopiero rozpoczynają swoją edukację. Kłamstwa, zbrodnie oraz krętactwo opisane w mojej publikacji Życie i Kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a zostały wybaczone, a w większości nawet zapomniane. Nawet tak wstrząsająca historia Severusa Snape'a, który okazał się marionetką w rękach tej wybitnej postaci, nie przywróciła wzorku nadal zaślepionej społeczności magicznej._

_Jednak ja — Rita Skeeter — nie poddałam się i nadal szukałam informacji o niedawnym dyrektorze Hogwartu. Chciałam ukazać wszystkim czarodziejom, iż są zauroczeni postacią nie wartą nawet zwykłej uprzejmości._

_Dotarłam do młodej dziewczyny, która opowiedziała mi wstrząsającą opowieść ze swojego życia. Nigdy się sądziłam, że świętej pamięci Dumbledore był zdolny do porzucenia swojego sojusznika._

_Osiem lat temu Hogwart zdobył nowego ucznia, który zasilił szeregi szóstorocznych. Młoda kobieta wzbudziła tym wiele kontrowersji oraz została oskarżona o pokrewieństwo z ówczesnym profesorem eliksirów. Panna M. przez poważną chorobę nie mogła w wieku jedenastu lat rozpocząć swojego kształcenia się w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, jednak z pomocą przyszedł jej sam Albus Dumbledore, który z niewyjaśnionych dotąd powodów posłużył się swoim autorytetem i załatwił dziewczynie indywidualne nauczanie Ministra._

_Odtąd Panna M. nie tylko zmagała się z chorobą, ale także z urzędnikami z Ministerstwa Magii, którzy sprawili, iż jej nauka stała się istnym horrorem. Jednak nikt się nie spodziewał, że prawdziwą przepustką do piekła stanie się dopiero rok spędzony w Hogwarcie._

_Albus Dumbledore niesamowicie interesował się tą młodą czarownicą, nauczał ją osobiście oraz sprawdzał poprzez najróżniejsze testy praktyczne i fizyczne. Panna M. nie wiedziała, że było to szkolenie na szpiega. „Nigdy nie sądziłam, że temu człowiekowi przyda się szesnastoletnia dziewczyna, która od zawsze miała problemy z magią" — powiedziała w końcu. Dla każdego zapewne jest to szokiem, iż ten niemal święty człowiek chciał poświęcić dla swoich idei dziecko. Jak się później okazało Panna M. stała się zbędna, jednak to nie oznaczało wolności. „Na jego rozkaz wstąpiłam do śmierciożerców. Było to dla mnie naprawdę przerażające i jednocześnie dziwne, dopiero rozpoczynałam swoje życie w świecie magii, a już po kilku miesiącach stałam się pobratymcem Czarnego Pana. Albus pokładał we mnie wielkie nadzieje, jednak Voldemort nie widział we mnie nikogo wyjątkowego. Z początku byłam jedynie kimś w rodzaju donosiciela, nikim ważnym. Dumbledore zaczął tracić mną zainteresowanie, przestał ze mną rozmawiać, unikał mnie. Po prostu stał mi się obcy. Nie byłam już ważna. Jednak moje życie nadal było spokojne, choć na usługach Voldemorta. Po śmierci starca wszystko się zmieniło. Odeszłam z Hogwartu wraz z profesorem Snape'em i Draconem Malfoyem. Dla Voldemorta byłam zbędnym balastem, więc oddał mnie w ręce Bellatriks..."_

_Czyż sam początek tej opowieści nie jest szokujący oraz nieprawdopodobny? Albus Dumbledore pchnął w stronę zła dziewczynę, po czym zwyczajnie ją zostawił. Jednak ciąg dalszy przeraża jeszcze bardziej. Wspomniana wyżej Bellatriks Lestrange (zamordowana przez Molly Weasley podczas Bitwy o Hogwart) stała się katem Panny M. Dziewczyna stanowiła zwykłą zabawkę dla niezrównoważonej psychicznie Lestrange, która lubiła pożyczać młodą czarownicę swoim kolegom. „Gwałty były na porządku dziennym, nawet nie wiem, ile osób mnie miało" — dopowiedziała z odrazą, gdy spytałam, co to oznaczało. W oczach mojej rozmówczyni dostrzegałam ból, kiedy opisywała tortury, które jej sprawiano. „Cruciatus był ulubioną klątwą Belli, jednak nie tylko. Kto by się spodziewał, że osoba, która gardzi mugolami jak nikt inny, będzie z takim zamiłowaniem stosować ich sposoby tortur" — na ustach panny M. ukazał się bolesny uśmiech. — Cięcie mnie oraz palenie mojej skóry nie odbywały się bez sporej publiczności. Oczywiście to były te lżejsze tortury, innych nie chcę sobie przypominać. W każdym razie, każdego dnia uleczali mnie na nowo. Moje męczarnie nie kończyły się" — skończyła mówić, ze łzami w oczach, jednak po kilku minutach znowu się odezwała. — Wiesz co mnie najbardziej zabolało, Rito? To, że poświeciłam się dla sprawy, a Albus nikomu nie powiedział, kim jestem. Sam mnie na to skazał. Zakon nic nie wiedział... Nic."_

_Tak wyglądało życie panny M. na usługach Czarnego Pana. Mogłoby się wydawać, że po jego upadku, kiedy to Harry Potter zwyciężył, dziewczyna odzyskała życie, jednak tak nie było. Rozpoczęło się „polowanie" na śmierciożerców, którzy uciekli z pola walki lub nie uczestniczyli w bitwie w ogóle. Panna M. została złapana._

„_To było zabawne. Proces odbył się bez sprawdzania moich wspomnień, czy choćby mojej różdżki. Nigdy nie użyłam niewybaczalnego. Jedynym dowodem na moje zbrodnie był Mroczny Znak, który nadal zdobi moja prawą rękę" — Podwinęła rękaw koszuli, pokazując mi swoje naznaczenie. — „Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na moje obrażenia, nikt nie chciał słuchać tego, iż byłam tym pseudo szpiegiem. Zaraz po krótkim procesie, wysłali mnie do Azkabanu, gdzie nie było już dementorów, a o wiele gorsze bestie: ludzie." To co dalej państwo przeczytają, będzie wręcz niedorzeczne, niestety prawdziwe._

_Panna M. zdradza, iż z początku nawet cieszyła się z trafienia do więzienia. „ Moje rany się mniej-więcej zagoiły, dostawałam średniej jakości posiłki, mogłam spać ile chciałam. Byłam jedynie samotna i cierpiałam nad stratą bliskiej mi osoby. Wszystko to jednak dało się znieść". Co wydarzyło się potem? Można by rzez, iż powtórzyła się wcześniejsza „rozrywka": „Weszło ich dwóch, nie miałam pojęcia o co chodzi. Zaczęli się rozbierać..." — zamilkła na chwile, widziałam, że przywoływanie tych wspomnień, było dla mniej męczące. — „Rozebrali się i znowu mnie gwałcono oraz katowano. To brzmi jakbym była jakąś ofiarą, niczym Mary Sue w literaturze, jednak ja starałam się być silna, próbowałam nie zwariować. Ale ile można tak żyć?" — zadała mi pytanie, na które nie oczekiwała odpowiedzi._

_Panna M. opowiadała dalej, jednak jej opis tortur z ręki członków Zakonu Feniksa nie różniły się zbytnio od katowania śmierciożerców. Minął miesiąc, kiedy jej gwałcicieli zabił inny więzień, a ta uciekła z Azkabanu. Jako krewna Malfoyów odebrała co jej się należało, po czym przyszła do mnie, by opowiedzieć o tym, co ją spotkały._

_Nadal nie mogę wyjść z szoku, choć od spotkania z panną M. minęło kilka dni. Nadal mam przed oczami jej przerażoną minę, ból, który zdobił jej oczy, ciało, niczym stara, zniszczona szmata. A kto do tego doprowadził? Albus Dumbledore oraz jego Zakon Feniksa. Ludzie, którzy nie dali żyć biednej, już i tak doświadczonej przez życie, dziewczynie. Weźmy pod uwagę fakt, iż ci ludzie rządzą nami teraz, kto wie jakie rzeczy dzieją się w chwili obecnej w Azkabanie. Czy Czarny Pan byłby innym władca? „On przynajmniej nie udawał, że nie chciał cię skrzywdzić" — prychnęła na zakończenie wywiadu Panna M._

_Historia miała ukazać wszystkim, kim naprawdę był Albus Dumbledore oraz jaką organizację stworzył._

_Wywiad z panną M. przeprowadzała Rita Skeeter_

Było późne południe. Marika siedziała w fotelu i czytała Proroka Codziennego z szerokim uśmiechem, na twarzy. Po przeczytaniu artykułu Skeeter odłożyła gazetę na stolik, a potem wpatrzyła się we mnie z zadowoleniem w oczach.

— Coś się stało? — zapytałem, choć dobrze znałem powód jej radości.

— Kiedyś nienawidziłam tej kobiety, teraz ją uwielbiam. Dostałam od niej najlepszy prezent z możliwych. Nie mogę doczekać się oburzenia magicznej populacji — westchnęła rozmarzona, po czym zamknęła oczy, nadal się uśmiechając.

— Spodziewałem się więcej zgryźliwych słów, czyżby Skeeter straciła swój dar?

Sięgnąłem po gazetę, przelatując wzrokiem po tekście.

— Nie, prosiłam ją o to, by był dość... Spokojny. Artykuł ma wzbudzić współczucie, oburzenie. Ma otworzyć umysły, zmusić do myślenia. Gdyby Rita znowu zaczęła odstawiać swoją sztukę, to wyglądałoby to co najmniej sztucznie. Niewiele osób uwierzyłoby w prawdziwość moich zeznań.

Otworzyła oczy, gdy skończyła mówić. Usiadła obok mnie, kładąc swoją głowę na moim ramieniu.

— Widzę, że wszystko sobie przemyślałaś. Co zamierzasz zrobić teraz?

Marika nie wtajemniczała mnie w swoje plany, po prostu wydawała rozkazy.

— Chcę odnaleźć śmierciożerców. Chociaż zmieniłam zdanie i jednak ich nie zabijesz, jedynie skurwiele z Azkabanu doznają tego zaszczytu — wysyczała, po czym zaśmiała się cicho. Życie stało się dla niej jedynie grą. — Byli słudzy Czarnego Pana, pod wpływem szantażu, ponownie staną do walki. Chcę znaleźć nowego Voldemorta, który pokieruje Śmierciożercami.

Ona nawet nie wiedziała, że już go odnalazła. W sobie.

— Chcesz wywołać nową wojnę? — Spojrzałem na nią zaciekawiony.

— Tak. Zakon Feniksa przeciwko Śmierciożercom. Żaden cywil nie ucierpi, żadna osoba spoza zakonu. Jedynie oni. Choć znając życie, na tym się nie skończy — mruknęła pod nosem, przecierając oczy.

— Nie wolisz zabić ich osobiście?

— Wolę, by wybili się nawzajem. Świat powinien uznać to za przysługę. Dzięki mnie zdechną ludzie, którzy nie powinni przeżyć ten wojny. — Wstała, wyciągając do mnie rękę. — Teraz chcę odwiedzić Azkaban. Jedna osoba zostanie wyzwolona, czyli ją zabijesz. Druga zostanie moim niewolnikiem.

Złapałem za jej kruchą dłoń, po czym wstałem.

— Tak jest, moja pani.

Krzyki rozniosły cię po celi, na którą rzuciłem zaklęcie wyciszające, kiedy przyparłem mężczyznę do ściany. Jednak mogłem używać magii, choć była ona znacznie inna. Potężniejsza i jakby namacalna. Marika stała kącie pomieszczenia, uśmiechając się ciepło do mojej ofiary.

— Wiesz kim jestem? — zapytała przerażonego mężczyznę.

— Ty... Znam cię... — wychrypiał, nie patrząc na dziewczynę. Był zajęty moją osobę, zapewne mnie rozpoznał.

— Spójrz na mnie! — krzyknęła, jednak ofiara jej nie posłuchała. — Puść go, Severusie.

Puściłem mężczyznę, który udał się od razu w kąt celi, myśląc że w ten sposób ucieknie od kary. Skulił się, nadal wpatrując we mnie. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła różdżkę — była wściekła. Nienawidziła, kiedy ją ignorowano. Gdy przypominałem sobie Marikę z przed kilku miesięcy, zaczynałem żałować, że jej nie pomogłem. W tej chwili wyglądała jak Anioł Sprawiedliwości.

Jednak jako demon byłem równie zadowolony z tego kim się stała. Jej dusza wręcz mnie hipnotyzowała.

— Crucio! — warknęła, a po celi rozbrzmiał kolejny krzyk.

Mężczyzna rzucał się po ziemi, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył cierpienia z powodu tej klątwy. Żałosne — niektórzy nie potrafili przyzwyczaić się do bólu. Voldemort poprzez swoje „kary" na śmierciożercach próbował uodpornić ich nacierpienie fizyczne. Tworzył sobie armię niczego nieczujących ludzi. Mieliśmy być mięsem armatnim, być niczym inferiusy.

— Teraz już wiesz, śmieciu, na kogo masz patrzeć?

Pełen uprzejmości głos Mariki kompletnie nie pasował do jej zachowania. Kucnęła przy mężczyźnie, odgarniając brudne włosy z jego twarzy.

— Jestem Marika Snape, śmierciożerczyni. Zabawka Belli. Kilka razy mnie zgwałciłeś i pobiłeś. Pamiętasz?

— Tak... — wyszeptał, patrząc na nią ze strachem. — Masz zamiar mnie zabić?

Wyjątkowo głupie pytanie.

— Cieszę się, że chociaż mnie rozpoznałeś i tak, zabiję cię. Właściwie to zrobi to Severus, niegdyś twój kolega z pracy. Teraz służy mnie. — Odeszła od mężczyzny, stając koło mnie. — Zajmij się nim, Severusie.

Już po chwili mężczyzna był przygnieciony do ściany. Odwróciłem go plecami do siebie, nachylając się nad jego ohydnym ciałem oraz szepcząc mu do ucha.

— Powodzenia w Piekle, Lucyfer z pewnością miło cię przywita.

Zdarłem z niego służące mu za ubranie szaty. Wyglądał w nich niczym skrzat domowy. Przejechałem opuszkami palców po jego plecach. Wyczuwałem dokładnie każdy kręg, policzenie ich nie sprawiłoby mi żadnego problemu. Wydawały się takie kruche, mógłbym je w każdej chwili wyrwać, zniszczyć. Mógłbym i to właśnie miałem zamiar zrobić.

Zatrzymałem się w połowie kręgosłupa, po czym wbiłem mocno swoją dłoń w plecy mężczyzny. Kolejny krzyk wydobył się z gardła byłego śmierciożercy. Ból i strach złączyły się w jedno, uwalniając się z jego płuc. Ofiara zapłakała nad swoim losem, kiedy szkarłatna krew obmywała jego ciało. Wsuwałem powoli swoje palce w jego odrażające ciało, zabawa w kupie mięsa nie była pocieszna.

Jeździłem kciukiem po nierównościach kości, korzystając z okazji dotknięcia kręgosłupa, po czym wyrwałem go, pozbawiając mężczyzny życia. W mojej dłoni dzierżyłem zakrwawiony miecz z kości wraz z grubszą warstwą mięsa oraz skóry. Truchło opadło na ziemie, odsłaniając swoje wnętrze. Rzuciłem strzępki ciała mężczyzny na bok, wyciągając z kieszeni chusteczkę. Wyczyściłem swoje dłonie dokładnie z brudu, po czym zwróciłem się do swojej pani, która wpatrywała się w zwłoki błyszczącymi od łez oczami. Jak widać, pozostała w niej cząstka człowieka. Podeszła do mnie powoli, po czym oparła czoło o mój tors.

— To było... Nie chcę oglądać więcej takich rzeczy, Severusie.

— Dobrze, zapamiętam.

Stałem bez ruchu, wpatrując się w nią z góry.

— Obejmiesz mnie?... — Zrobiłem to, na co dziewczyna owinęła ręce wokół mojej szyi. — Dobrze, że jesteś… — Po tych słowach odsunęła się ode mnie, przywracając się do porządku. — Teraz mój niewolnik. Która cela?

— Nigdy nie będę ci służyć! — wysyczał przez zęby, patrząc z czystą nienawiścią na Marikę.

— Tak, wiem, że twoja arystokratyczna duma tego może nie przeżyć, ale mało mnie to interesuje. Jeśli nie ty, to ktoś inny.

Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, jednak uśmiech ten nie kojarzył się z niczym przyjemnym. W tej chwili wyglądała jak dziecko szatana.

— Powiedz mi jedno: po co ci ja? Czy to ma być zemsta?

— Tak... W sumie tak, jednak zobacz, jaką szansę ci daję. Jeśli zostaniesz tutaj to już do końca życia. Zdechniesz i tyle. Jeśli pójdziesz ze mną, zamieszkasz w swoim starym dworze, który w tej chwili należy do mnie. Podejmij decyzję — skończyła mówić. Odwróciła się do niego plecami, czekając, aż w końcu coś powie.

— Zajęłaś mój dwór? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Jakież to musiało być poniżenie dla Lucjusza. Pokonany, zamknięty w Azkabanie, a na końcu proszony o bycie sługą przez byłą ofiarę.

— Tak samo, jak i majątek. Wszystko co kiedyś należało do ciebie, teraz jest moje. Role się odwróciły, ale ja daję ci szansę, możesz być znowu kimś wielkim, jednak na moich usługach. — Odwróciła się, wyciągając w jego stronę poranioną dłoń.

— Przypominasz mi Czarnego Pana — wyszeptał.

— W końcu on był jednym z tych, którzy mnie stworzyli, prawda?

Ponownie się uśmiechnęła, czekając, aż Lucjusz złapie jej rękę.

I rzeczywiście tak było. Arystokrata stał się automatycznie jej podwładnym, kiedy tylko dotknął jej dłoni. Marika chciała wywołać wojnę, która miała doprowadzić do śmierci wielu, także niewinnych, osób. Jednak w całym tym mentalnym bagnie, które cuchnęło nienawiścią, dokonałaby więcej. Malfoy w końcu miał nauczyć się pokory, a ludzie poznać prawdę o niektórych członkach Zakonu. Już przedstawiono im część metod „walki o większe dobro" Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Możliwe, że ta młoda kobieta nie powinna oceniać każdego członka organizacji Albusa tak samo, ale tak właśnie działają ludzie zaślepieni nienawiścią. Czy Polacy nie winią każdego Niemca o nazizm, a Rosjanina o komunizm? Czy Irlandczycy nadal nienawidzą Anglików? Ludzkie myślenie wypełniało dziwactwo... Jednak czy moje nie było? Poprzez pryzmat Potterów patrzyłem na każdego Gryfona. Tacy są ludzie... Zabawne.

— Oświadczenie Pottera jest zabawne... Co to znaczy, że niby kłamię?! Czy ten pieprzony wybraniec musi bronić tego kłamcy nawet po jego śmierci? Na Salazara, Dumbledore posłał go na śmierć...

Prorok Codzienny wylądował w kominku, kiedy skończyła mówić.

Przykucnęła przed ogniem, wyciągając rękę w jego stronę. Języki czerwonego cierpienia zamieniły się w ogniste węże. Lucjusz, jak pod wpływem spojrzenia meduzy, zamienił się w kamień. Trudno było się dziwić jego szokowi. Bezróżdżkowa i niewerbalna magia nie każdemu przychodziła tak łatwo, choć podejrzewałem, że to dzięki mnie tak dobrze sobie z nią radziła. Ostatnio też poświęcała swój czas jedynie ćwiczeniom, co nie było dobre dla jej zdrowia, jednak kto myślał o takich drobnostkach, kiedy chciał się zająć miejsce Czarnego Pana?

Według Lucjusza była niesamowicie podobna do Voldemorta, jednak się mylił. Nie widział tych chwil, kiedy chodziła po ogrodzie zachwycając się najmniejszym pięknem, kiedy patrzyła w gwiazdy, a ich perfekcja doprowadzała ją do łez. Wieczorami czytywała Cierpienia młodego Wertera, przeżywając każde zdanie zapisane w książce. Miała uczucia i dostrzegała to, czego inni nie widzieli. Kochała. Nienawiść była jej ochroną, jej ratunkiem. Możliwe, że szaleństwo zakorzeniło się w niej bardzo głęboko, jednak czy trudno się temu dziwić.

Choroba, tortury, gwałty, więzienie. Niesprawiedliwość towarzyszyła jej całe życie, śmiejąc się ze swojej ofiary.

Odeszła od kominka i usiadła w fotelu, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia. Ostatnio w ogóle nie sypiała, a jeśli już udało jej się zasnąć, to budziła się co chwila. Nawet w moich ramionach trzęsła się ze strachu.

— Wątpię, by wszystko zakończyło się na Potterze. Obudziłam w ludziach niepewność, nikt nie chce, by rządzili nimi gwałciciele i mordercy. Założę się, że Zakon zaczął już coś planować. Nie jestem gorsza.

Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Zastanawiam się, kiedy Marika cokolwiek robi, jeśli właściwie ciągle przy niej jestem...

— Musimy wybrać się do Rosji. Wielu śmierciożerców ukryło się właśnie tam. Może nie wiecie, ale kraj ten jest miejscem o ogromnej ilości ludzi zajmujących się czarną magią. Wielu z nich nawet zdobyło tytuł czarnoksiężnika. Oczywiście nie dorównują Voldemortowi, jednak nikt nie powiedział, że nie są uzdolnieni. Severusie, jeśli nadal interesujesz się swoją starą pasją, to uwierz, że znajdziesz w Moskwie i coś dla siebie. Rosja, Egipt oraz Polska to kraje, które przewyższają inne w dziedzinie eliksirów, choć Anglia ma ciebie, Sev — uśmiechnęła się ciepło, z miłością. Ale dla demona było to puste i niezrozumiałe. Jednak byłem nim od niedawna, czułem człowieczeństwo, które walczyło z nową naturą. Czułem wiele, czasem za dużo.

— Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie napisali nic o tobie, Lucjuszu, choć mogę się domyślić. Boją się, że kolejny mroczny okres nadchodzi, nie chcą niepotrzebnie podsycać strachu społeczeństwa — Wstała. Usiadła obok mnie, kładąc delikatnie głowę na moim ramieniu. Zamknęła oczy. — Zajmiemy się tym jutro... Chyba. Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, Lucjuszu, czuj się jak u siebie w domu — zaśmiała się cicho.

— Tak jest... — wyszeptał, nie ośmielił się odezwać więcej czy głośniej.

Malfoy zerknął na mnie, trochę niepewnie. Moje przeżycie oraz zewnętrzna przemiana musiały go nad wyraz szokować. Jednak największy strach wywoływała w nim świadomość, że byłem demonem. Obawiał się dziewczyny. Wiedział, że byłem na jej usługach. Natura demona brała górę, nie mogłem spojrzeć na niego jak na przyjaciela, a widziałem w Lucjuszu tylko strachliwe ścierwo, pozbawione dumy. Byłem od niego lepszy, we wszystkim.

— Chyba się położę... Jestem naprawdę zmęczona...

— Mam przygotować kąpiel?

— Nie. I tak zaraz się obudzę, więc wtedy mnie umyjesz. — Podniosła się z kanapy, łapiąc mnie za dłoń oraz prowadząc na górę. — Wybierz sobie któryś z pokoi, Malfoy, nie krępuj się.

W sypialni rozebrała się do naga, zakładając jedynie biała koszulę. Położyła się, a ja tradycyjnie obok niej.

— Jesteś cały mój, Severusie?

— Oczywiście — odrzekłem spokojnie. W końcu naprawdę tak było.

— Cudownie... — Nachyliła się, składając na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek, niczym dotyk motyla. Równie dobrze mogłoby go tam nie być. — To także mogę robić?

— Oczywiście — powtórzyłem, patrząc jej w oczy. Ta chwila nie była romantyczna, nie nadawałaby się do romansu. Była chwilą, gdzie sprawdza się swoje granice. _Pożądanie... Czym ono było?_

— Cieszę się, zawsze chciałam to zrobić...

Uśmiechnęła się tak niewinnie, jakby wcale nie planowała śmierci ludzi, jakby nie była świadkiem morderstwa innych, jakby nigdy żaden jej nie miał.

— Teraz nikt ci nie zabrania.

Gdy moje słowa przebrzmiały, ponownie mnie pocałowała, wsuwając dłoń pod moją koszulę.

_Pożądanie jest jednym z najmocniejszych odczuć. Łamiemy wtedy nasze zasady, przekraczamy granice, zapominamy o świecie, myślimy tylko o swojej przyjemności. A w szczególności o tej drugiej osobie, która dzieli się z nami, nie tylko ciałem, a duszą, magią, uczuciami, każdym oddechem. Rozgrzana skóra przy rozgrzanej skórze, dwa bijące z zawrotną prędkością serca, jęki rozkoszy wypływające z gardeł kochanków. Mocne, wręcz brutalne pocałunki, zastępowane delikatnymi muśnięciami ust, kiedy brakuje już siły na cokolwiek innego. Klejące się ciała od potu, wilgotne włosy, zaszklone oczy od łez kobiety. Imię kochana wypowiedziane przez nią, ugryzienie w szyję od niego dla kochanki. Czym jest pożądanie? Do czego ono prowadzi? Dwa złączone ciała w jedno, miłość jej do kochanka, Niepewność zasiana w jego sercu. Czy demon może kochać?_

— Jestem zaiste zszokowany. Nie spodziewałem się, że ta młoda oraz jakże niewinna dziewczyna jest zdolna do takich czynów... Te zbrodnie są o wiele bardziej imponujące od twoich, Sebastianie — uśmiechnąłem się do swojego lustrzanego odbicia.

— Trudno się nie zgodzić, panie. Severus jest o wiele brutalniejszy ode mnie.

— To prawda, nie da się zaprzeczyć.

— Undertaker był zachwycony tym, co dostał. Nie potrzebował zapłaty, by zdradzić mi kilka informacji — uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Och tak... On z pewnością nie ma nic przeciwko takim zbrodniom. Interesują mnie jednak poczynania dziewczyny. Co planuje? Nie wiem dlaczego, Sebastianie, ale chcę wziąć w tym udział. Jako demon potrzebuję rozrywki na wysokim poziomie.

Odwróciłem się w stronę sługi, bawiąc się moją laską.

— Z tego co wiem wybierają się w najbliższym czasie do Rosji. Panna Malfoy ma zamiar zwerbować kilku czarnoksiężników.

— Interesujące...

Zasiadłem w skórzanym fotelu, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Czułem potrzebę zapoznania się z Mariką Malfoy. Od tylu lat unikałem kontaktu z ludźmi, a teraz przyciągała mnie śmiertelniczka.

Już pierwszego dnia od przemiany Severusa Snape'a rozkazałem Sebastianowi śledzić go. W sumie sam nie wiedziałem, dlaczego. Interesował mnie. W swoim życiu spotkałam zaledwie trzy inne demony, a ten był nadzwyczajny. Zachował cześć człowieczeństwa, choć zapewne nie ma o tym pojęcia. Jednak z opowieści Sebastiana panna Malfoy wydaje się być jeszcze ciekawsza. Brakuje mi od dawna bratniej duszy, jeśli ona się nią okaże, będę spełniony.

— Dajmy im kilka dni, po czym odwiedzimy ich w Malfoy Manor. Czuję, że to spotkanie zakończy się wspaniale. Jak na razie musimy pilnować by inni Shinigami nie dowiedzieli się, o tym, co planuje dziewczyna. Inaczej żaden z nas nie naje się porządnie... Ile w tym wydarzeniu będzie korzyści — zaśmiałem się cicho. — Zrób mi ciasto czekoladowe, Sebastianie.

— Tak, mój panie.

— Tu jest cholernie zimno! — Krzyknęła dziewczyna, kiedy teleportowaliśmy się do Moskwy.

Śniegowe chmury obsypywały swoim białym skarbem świat, sprawiając, że choć na chwilę wydawał się czysty. Pomimo grubego płaszcza dziewczyna trzęsła się z zimna. Objąłem ją ramieniem, na co ta posłała mi uśmiech wdzięczności. Śnieg skrzypiał pod naszymi stopami, wiatr szeptał nam w nieznanym języku sekrety ludzkości, a mróz szczypał w twarz Marikę.

Nie do końca wiedziałem, gdzie mam się kierować, jednak dziewczyna prowadziła nas jakby już tu była. Zatrzymaliśmy się przed starą, zardzewiałą bramą prowadzącą na cmentarz. Scena wyjęta była niczym z horroru, raczej mało oryginalne miejsce jak na kwaterę czarnoksiężnika.

Pchnąłem lekko metalową przeszkodę, na co ta wydała z siebie jęk, w postaci skrzypnięcia, informujący o swojej starości i zaniedbaniu. Groby przykrywała gruba warstwa perłowego puchu, zakrywając nazwiska zmarłych już zapomnianych przez świat. Jedynie drzewa, zmuszone przez wiatr, pochylały się nad nieboszczykami, by oddać im należyty szacunek.

Po niedługiej drodze stanęliśmy przed niewielką rezydencją, która nie wyglądała na zaniedbaną. Troska właściciela o swoją własność była doskonale widoczna.

Marika ruszyła przodem, stając przed drzwiami oraz otrzepując się ze śniegu. Znalazłem się za nią, by w razie czego ją ochronić. W końcu zapukała w dębowe wrota, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Drzwi uchyliły się, a zza nich wyjrzał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, oczy jego lustrowały dziewczynę.

— _Nie zapraszałem dziwki _— warknął po rosyjsku na Marikę, która się zaśmiała. Już wcześniej rzuciliśmy na siebie zaklęcie lingwistyczne.

— _Nie jestem prostytutką, idioto. Szukam Władimira Fiodorowa._

— _Czego od niego chcecie? _— syknął, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

— _Wpuść nas, to się dowiesz, jeśli tego nie uczynisz, Severus się tobą zajmie. Cmentarz mamy blisko _— zakończyła groźbę z anielskim uśmiechem. Mężczyzna przez chwile się wahał, jednak nas wpuścił. — _Mądrze._

Weszliśmy do środka dworu, który olśniewał swoją nadzwyczajnością. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że przypominał Malfoy Manor, jednak rosyjskie dodatki dodawały przyjemnego oraz patriotycznego akcentu. Zostaliśmy zaproszeni do salonu, a tam już siedział. Odwrócił się w nasza stronę, patrząc z zapytaniem na swojego sługę.

— _Panie, oni chcieli się z tobą zobaczyć._

— _Wynoś się stąd, jak zwykle nie zapytałeś mnie o zdanie, ty tchórzliwe ścierwo. _— Machnął różdżką, a mężczyzny już nie było w pomieszczeniu. — _Siadajcie__._— Wskazał na kanapę oraz fotele.

— _Z chęcią. _— Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce, zasiadłem obok niej. — _Zapewne się zastanawiasz, kim jesteśmy._

— _Nie trudno się domyślić, iż właśnie tak jest. _— Podszedł do barku, wyjmując z niego prawdopodobnie wódkę. — _Chętni?_

— _Nie, dziękuję. Jestem Marika Malfoy, Anioł Zemsty, potrzebuję twojej pomocy._

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem tymi bursztynowymi oczami.

— _Mów dalej, brzmi interesująco._

— _Brzmi tak i jest takie. Słyszałeś może o Zakonie Feniksa?_

— _A kto o nim nie słyszał? _— prychnął. — _Sprawy Brytanii sięgają nawet tutaj. Nie mieliśmy spokoju, przez Voldemorta._

— _Jednak jego już nie ma, a została organizacja, którą chce zniszczyć. Chcę zniszczyć ministerstwo. Chcę wolnego od ścierwa brytyjskiego społeczeństwa magicznego. Chcę wojny_ — odpowiedziała lekko, jakby z pasją.

— _Czego potrzebujesz? _— Przechylił głowę, wypijając szklankę wódki. Skrzywił się, jednak sadystyczny uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. Marika przechyliła głowę.

— _Ciebie, Władymirze, pogromco inferiusów. _


End file.
